You, it's always you  And forever
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: 'Il est de ces récits que l'on ne peut raconter. Une de ces histoires qu'il nous faut poser sur le papier dans l'espoir de toucher quelqu'un, si petit cet impact soit-il. Il est de ces histoires qui bouleversent une génération, et ne laissent derrière elles que les cendres à jamais fumantes des souvenirs."  You, it's always You.  . JOHNLOCK. Pour comprendre, venez lire !


**Titre** : **« **_**You, it's always you**_** ». And forever. **

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartient bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, ça suffira amplement !

**Paring** : JohnLock, of course, what's else ?

**Résumé** : _''Il est de ces récits que l'on ne peut raconter. Une de ces histoires qu'il nous faut poser sur le papier dans l'espoir de toucher quelqu'un, si petit cet impact soit-il. Il est de ces histoires qui bouleversent une génération, et ne laissent derrière elles que les cendres à jamais fumantes des souvenirs.'. _« **You, it's always You**. ». Pour comprendre, venez lire ! 

**Note** : A force de lire des fics excellentes, ça à finit par me donner envie ! Et puis... 'fin Sherlock quoi. C'est une source inépuisable d'inspiration ! Comment arrêter d'écrire dessus !  
C'est une Song-Fic, avec ma grande chanson du moment ( quoi comment ça je l'écoute en boucle jusqu'à l'écœurement ? Non, non, j'vois pas de quoi vous parlez ~ ), qui est _Everything_ de Michael Buble.

- 

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -**

_''Il est de ces récits que l'on ne peut raconter. Une de ces histoires qu'il nous faut poser sur le papier dans l'espoir de toucher quelqu'un, si petit cet impact soit-il. Il est de ces histoires qui bouleversent une génération, et ne laissent derrière elles que les cendres à jamais fumantes des souvenirs. Jamais épopée fut plus terrible que celle de cet homme. De ces deux hommes. Jamais épopée fut plus terrible que celle du Docteur John Watson et du Détective Consultant Sherlock Holmes. Ce fut une de ces histoires de courage et de révélation. Une de celles qui change une personne. Qui lui apprends le courage et la loyauté. L'amour, et la cruelle douleur de la mort.''_

John Watson était assis dans on éternel fauteuil, planté dans le silence assourdissant du 221b Baker Street. Son comparse, Sherlock Holmes, était une fois de plus parti courir les criminels, comme un Don Juan en manque de sa précieuse petite dose de féminité. Le docteur en avait profité pour taper quelques mots pour son blog. Pour annoncer à tous « _la chose_ ». Mais rapidement, il soupira à ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Non, non, non, décidément, ce n'était pas bon. Comme Sherlock le lui avait justement remarqué, il était très mauvais écrivain. Cela faisait trop... enfin pas assez... enfin... en bref, c'était...

« **Pitoyable** », soupira-t-il.

Une très mauvaise façon, en soit, de faire revenir sur le tapis le très douloureux sujet de_La Chute du Reichenbach. Cette simple pensée figea le blond. Non. Sherlock allait bien, il était simplement parti traquer la piste d'une énième tueur en série. Il n'était pas parti sur le toit d'un quelconque hôpital jouer les pigeons voyageurs. Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock n'avait été que la piètre reproduction d'un Icare déchu. Il avait volé trop près du soleil. Beaucoup trop près d'un Moriarty plus sadique et joueur que jamais. Et la chaleur de cette confrontation avait fait fondre les ailes du bouclé. Et voilà qu'en un instant, il s'était écrasé sur le sol, mangeant l'asphalte par tous les pores de sa peau sale et rougie. John s'était précipité, totalement abruti par le choc. Ce fut comme si c'était lui qui avait sauté. Il n'avait pu que bredouiller quelques mots « ____C'est mon ami, c'est mon ami...__ » comme une litanie incessante. Ce fut tout ce que John avait pu dire. Ou plutôt, marmonner. Lui-même aurai sauté qu'il aurait été plus alerte. Décapité. John Watson avait totalement était décapité à la vision de la tête de Sherlock, écrasé sur le sol, réduite à l'état de miettes ensanglantées. En miette, oui, comme son cœur, ce jour là._

Puis les jours avaient passés. Les mois, et finalement, les années. John avait rencontré une jeune fille. Et vint enfin le retour de son ancien colocataire. Déchaînement de haine, de peur, de larmes, de terreur. Trop de temps éloigné, un cœur pleins de cicatrices qu'il faudrait aider à réparer. Mais il était revenu trop tard, bien sur. C'était toujours ce qu'il était, le brun. En retard. John avait donc épousé cette jeune femme. Et l'avait mise enceinte. Mais Mary, Mary Morstan, ou ce qu'elle était en réalité, était morte. Rattrapée par une de ses nombreuses missions. Après une fausse couche des plus cruelles. John s'était retrouvé seul, faisant face à un second deuil qui réduit ses espoirs de bonheur en toutes petites miettes de pain. En miettes de pain rassies et moisies. Mais Sherlock l'avait récupéré, un soir, totalement ivre, et le docteur Watson avait désormais retrouvé sa place à Baker Street. Plus de trois ans avaient passées, et bien des choses avaient changé. Et John était donc assis sur son fauteuil, à annoncé une grande nouvelle par son blog.

_Le portable du blond sonna, retenant son attention. Il l'attrapa rapidement, se doutant pertinemment de l'expéditeur du texto. Il n'en existait qu'un, de toute manière. C'était lui, toujours lui, à jamais lui._

___***Lestrade m'a amené de force boire une bière, ou deux. Ou trois. Pour fêter la fin de l'enquête. Je suis un peu éméché, alors ne m'embête pas. SH***__****_

_Sherlock Holmes. Éméché. John se releva précipitamment de son fauteuil. Pour rien au monde il ne fallait manquer ça ! _

_Les pas d'habitude si assurés du détective se firent digne d'un troupeau de girafe, ce soir là. Lui-même avait bien du mal à garder son esprit clair et concis. Ce dernier était embourbé par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Lestrade allait le lui payer. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ce soir. Et sûrement pas demain. Demain serai la journée du repos, ce serai la journée de l'ennui. Peut-être John avait-il encore son revolver caché quelque part ? Ou un paquet de cigarette ? Peut-être. Pour le moment, le but était d'atteindre la porte du haut, pour retrouver John._

«_** Joooohnnnyyy ~ ? Darling où es-tuuuuu ? **__»chantonna Sherlock, montant les marches une par une._

Le 'Johnny' en question leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord, visiblement, c'était bien pire que prévu. Le peu de fois où John avait pu apprécier un Sherlock Holmes totalement torché... et bien, disons que c'était la raison pour laquelle le blond tentait d'écrire sur son blog quelques minutes auparavant. 

_La dernière fois que Sherlock Holmes avait été ivre, il avait avoué toute la force de ces sentiments à John, et la soirée avait finit dans un tourbillon de drap, de gémissements, de grognements et de sueur. Et maintenant, depuis bientôt deux belles longues années, ils étaient officiellement « ____petits-amis__ », et non plus juste des colocataires. John sentit son estomac se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait cette fois ? La déglutition du docteur se fit lente et sèche. Mon Dieu. Prions pour que Sherlock ne ramène rien – comme un enfant, une vieille dame, un chien, plusieurs cadavres, ou même une armée de bananes ( oui oui il l'avait déjà fait pour la plupart ) -. _

_Le détective fut seul à entrer dans la pièce. John ne put même pas retenir le soupir de soulagement qui franchit la barre de ses lèvres si vite qu'on aurait pu croire à un éternuement. Sherlock releva ses yeux vers son désormais petit-ami, et lui jet son manteau à la figure. Puis, le bouclé se dirigea vers la Playstation 3 que John avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt - « __**c'est n'importe quoi, ennuyeux et n'importe quoi. Tu es un idiot John !**__ » avait dit Sherlock à l'arrivée de la machine – et brancha SingStar._

Mon Dieu, si Lestrade avait été là, il aurai fait exploser la mémoire de son téléphone à force de prendre diverses photos et vidéos. Sherlock tenait à peine sur ses pieds, chantonnant en marchant, faisant quelques pas de danse parfois. John se retenait d'exploser de rire, tout en se roulant par terre. Bon, d'accord, il prit tout de même une photo. Le costume toujours impeccable du brun était soudainement devenu débraillé, la chemise semblait avoir fuit le pantalon, la ceinture était... mais où était-elle ? Sherlock était donc « ___légèrement éméché__ ». Légèrement. Hm. _

_« __**- John, chantons ! Aller ! J'ai envie de chanter ! CHANTONS ! **__», hurla-t-il dans le micro._

_John Watson était littéralement en train de se demander si il vivait un cauchemar, ou s'il fallait mourir de rire, là, maintenant, tout de suite._

_« - __**D'accord Sherlock, chante, je t'en prie. Vu ton état, tu vas tomber dans les pommes ou totalement endormi dans la demi heure qui suis, alors fais toi plaisir. **__» lança John, se rasseyant. _

_Et là, tout à coup, tout changea. L'air qui planait changea. Le visage de Sherlock changea. Les contrebasses se mirent à jouer, un claquement de doigt pour marquer le rythme. Parfois, le détective donnait quelques petits coup de hanche sur le côté pour marquer la cadence. Il fixait John droit dans les yeux. Il passa même la main dans ses cheveux, s'humectant les lèvres de sa langue rappeuse et chaude avant que les premières notes ne retentissent. Ca alors. Sherlock savait chanter. En fait, cela allait au delà de tout ça. Non seulement il chantait juste, mais il chantait bien. Et sa voix était si grave, si profonde, que John se sentit happé dans un monde parallèle. Comme si le sol s'était soudainement dérobé sous ses pieds. Comme si toute la ville avait éteint ses lumières et que seul une étoile brillait dans la pièce. Ou deux. Les yeux de l'homme que John aimait. Les yeux de Sherlock. Ils brillaient tel deux soleils d'argent. _

_John se sentit tout chose. Son corps le manifesta, et il murmura un « __**chut**__ » à son entrejambe. Comme si Sherlock était en état. Il fallait simplement le laisser faire son numéro, pour ensuite qu'il aille cuver, sois la tête dans les toilettes, sois la tête dans les draps._

_« __**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to say.**__ »_

___Tout avait démarré lors de leur première rencontre. John avait encore sa canne à cette é ne savait pas marcher, pas déduire. Il ne savait pas aimer, il n'était qu'un homme brisé par la guerre. Par le sang et les blessures. Puis, il rencontra deux yeux bleus. Un effleurement de leurs doigts quand le téléphone du blond passa au brun. Ils étaient pourtant l'antithèse de l'autre. L'un grand et sociopathe. L'autre brisé et plutôt petit. Mais le contact passa immédiatement entre eux. Et le lendemain, voilà qu'ils résolvaient un crime, et habitaient ensemble. Le monde du petit soldat fut totalement ravagé, mis en pièce, pour être ré-empilé en un nouvel espace. Prêt à être comblé, en soit. Et désormais, l'adrénaline et l'intelligence faisaient partis de son quotidien si mouvementé._

___Sherlock était celui qui lui avait appris à marcher. Comme un homme. Sherlock avait rendu John Watson vivant, tout simplement. _

_« __**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you. **__»_

_Oui, effectivement, John voyait tout cela dans les yeux de son amour. Il voyait qu'il pouvait être mignon, attentionné, il voyait aussi qu'il pouvait sourire sans y penser, juste pour un regard, une pensée. Juste pour une main qui s'égarait un peu trop. Juste pour un pull à terre et un mot doux glissé soudainement à l'oreille. Cette chanson, quelque part, était un cri. Sherlock chantait son amour. Surtout parce qu'il était ivre, en fait. Sinon, jamais, ô grand JAMAIS, il n'aurai fait cela. John Watson, médecin de guerre, était en train d'apprécier un autre homme chanter pour lui. Jamais il n'aurai cru cela. Le blond eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Cela faisait tellement... tellement gay ! Lui qui avait passé les premières années de leur rencontre à le nier haut et fort auprès de tous, voilà qu'il agissais exactement au contraire de tout cela. _

_« __**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**__ »_

_Les paroles étaient là. C'était lui, toujours lui, sans cesse lui, et pour toujours lui, personne d'autre que lui._

___Irène Adler, La Femme, aurait pu être un obstacle à leur amour. John se rappela à quel point la jalousie l'avait rongé. À chaque fois que le portable de Sherlock retentissait, il était saisit d'une furieuse envie de le lui prendre, et le l'écraser au sol. C'était tout ce que méritait cette femme. Elle avait joué avec Sherlock, piétinné son cœur. Et même si ce dernier prétendait n'en avoir rien à faire, tous savaient qu'il avait été très affecté. À un tel point que Mycroft avait demandé au médecin de surveiller son jeune frère. On ne pouvait pas savoir avec lui. Le plus vieux de Holmes avait émis l'idée d'une « soirée à risque » comme il aimait les appeler. Mais rien ne s'était passé, et ce fut la première soirée que John et Sherlock passèrent, collés sur le canapé, à regarder un film stupide dont le détective n'en avait que faire. Ce fut la première fois que leurs mains se touchèrent. Se fut la première fois que John se rendit compte que l'électricité passait diablement bien entre eux. En temps normal, le blond était pris d'un désintérêt total envers qui ce soit, soit le courant passait desuite. Avec Sherlock, ce fut au delà de tout ça. Non seulement le courant passait, mais il aurait éclairer le 221b Baker Street pour les années._

_«__** You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday. **__»_

_Le jour du mariage de Mary et John, ce dernier avait vu son détective partir tôt de la fête. Il avait vu son regard déconfit à l'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Il avait noté son pâle sourire pour faire bonne figure. Il avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux qui ne menaçaient que d'exploser au grand jour. Pourtant, trop heureux de l'état actuel des choses, le blond s'était contenté d'attraper son épouser par le bras, et de l'entraîner danser. Après tout, il se mariait, il fallait en profiter. Mais les apparences, toujours les apparences. John ne pouvait décemment pas rattraper Sherlock, et l'embrasser devant tous, le jour de ces noces. Il s'était contenté d'en profiter, abandonnant le bouclé à son Palais Mental. À sa solitude. _

_« __**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do. **__»_

_Sherlock s'était doucement rapproché à ses paroles. Était-ce un aveu ? Bien sur, ils étaient ensemble. Bien sur, Sherlock pouvait embrasser son Homme quand il le souhaitait. Même si, il fallait avouer, c'était plutôt rare. Tout simplement parce que le détective était un sociopathe de haut niveau, comme il aimait si souvent à le rappeler. Ce n'était donc pas logique dans son fonctionnement qu'il sois romantique et câlin. Ce n'était pas non plus logique qu'il fasse preuve de la moindre petite attention à l'égard de John. Pourtant, le bouclé était devenu plus coulant au fil des mois. Parfois, il préparait le thé. Parfois même, il allait acheter le lait – même si c'était couvert de sang en rentrant d'une enquête sportive -._

_John, qui était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, eut les pupilles qui se dilatèrent au point qu'on ne vit presque plus la couleur de ses yeux. En effet, Sherlock s'était rapproché, et, toujours le micro à la main, susurrait les paroles à l'oreille de son amant. Dieu que c'était bon. La voix de Sherlock était rauque. Chaude. Presque sucrée de tant de mots doux. Puis, le détective se retourna, s'asseyant presque sur son petit ami, tout en remontant. Il était en train de se frotter contre John. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, souriant légèrement. Sherlock était clairement en train de chercher à le chauffer. À le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et John devait avouer qu'en cet instant, il aurait bien jeté le micro par la fenêtre pour prendre Sherlock sur la table de la cuisine. _

_« __**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La ... **__»_

_La chanson touchait à son fin._

___Le jour où leur histoire commença fut un jour banal. __La pluie battait Londres comme un mari violent, et le brouillard rendait tout déplacement quasi impraticable. Les deux compères avaient donc décidés de rester à l'appartement. John proposa de prendre un verre, en l'honneur de leur amitié. Sherlock accepta bizarrement. À croire que ce jour, il avait eu besoin d'un narcotique quelconque pour se donner assez de force, et exprimer la force de ses sentiments à John. Le premier verre fut servi. Puis le second. Et, arrivant en fin de bouteille, le brun avait demandé l'autorisation au blond de venir s'asseoir contre lui. John n'avait bien sur pas refusé, trop embrumé par le whisky. Et leurs mains s'étaient effleurés. Sherlock avait bredouillé quelque chose sur la prétendue fraîcheur de l'appartement, et s'était allongé sur les genoux de son ami. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. John n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était en train de caresser la main du détective. Plongés chacun dans l'immense piscine des yeux de l'autre, il perdirent soudainement pied. Le fond de fit introuvable, et seul le rapprochement de leurs lèvres purent les faire remonter à la surface. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme cherchant de l'air, comme si ce simple et unique premier baiser avait été celui qui déciderai du reste de leurs vies. Sans compter que c'était le premier baiser de Sherlock._

_Ah, il avait bien changé depuis. Dans l'intimité, Sherlock était une vraie bête avide. Avide de sexe, d'amour, de caresses, d'attentions. Comme un adolescent qui découvrait les joies toutes fraîches de l'amour._

_«__**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
yeah, yeah.**__»_

_La chanson était à présent terminée. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, chantant les dernières notes d'une voix qui sembla un peu plus loin d'instant en instant._

_« - __**Idiot, je te l'avait dit !**__ », murmura John, tendrement._

_Le médecin saisit le micro des mains du détective endormit, et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Maintenant qu'il dormait à poings fermés, John allait pouvoir aller prendre une sacré bonne grosse douche froide. Parce que Sherlock avait usé de tout son charme. Et même si cette chanson était une déclaration ouverte, comme un coup de poignard ouvre un cœur en deux, le détective n'en restait pas moins adorable. Le cœur gros et gonflé d'un amour sans nom, John déposé un fin baiser sur le front de son amoureux._

_Un jour, Sherlock avait expliqué à John que les baisers sur le front étaient un signe de protection._

_« __**-**__**Dors, mon amour, je te protège.**__ »_

-

- _**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -**_

_Voilààà voilàààà ! Je suis très très fière de cette fic, l'inspiration est venue et puis voilà o/ !_

_Une 'tite review:D ? _


End file.
